tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Souls Withering...
[[Datei:Mirage v1 35 00.jpg|thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #35]]Souls Withering... ("Seelen verwittern...") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios und der zweite Teil der Souls-Trilogie von Michael Zulli. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' März 1991 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #35 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Michael Zulli *'Text:' Rob Caswell Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Souls Winter" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Souls End" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Der vollständige TitelumschlagSplinter **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Oroku Saki **Foot Clan *Desolation und Animus/der Tod Inhalt thumb|left|240px|The Unkindness of RavensEine Gruppe von Raben, einer mit einem Fetisch in seinen Klauen,"Souls Winter" stoßen aus einem bewölkten Himmel herab und fliegen direkt zum Domizil von Oroku Saki, wo dieser sich gerade einen Moment der Entspannung gönnt. Der Rabe mit dem Fetisch beginnt mit der Figur an die Fensterscheibe zu schlagen; Saki erkennt auf der Stelle den Fetisch und schließt aus dessem Hiersein, dass Splinter sich gerade anschickt, mit Mächten "herumzuspielen", die weit über seine Fähigkeit, sie zu kontrollieren, hinausgehen könnten. Unter dem anhaltenden Pochen des Raben beginnt die Scheibe zu brechen; und kaum erscheinen die ersten tiefen Risse, gleißt plötzlich ein grelles Licht auf, und im nächsten Moment wird die Fensterfront von einer Explosion zerrissen. thumb|240px|Suche der WeisheitSaki, der die Detonation überstanden hat, schält sich aus den Trümmern heraus, und entschlossen, niemals zuzulassen, dass die "Ratte" mit dem Schicksal "seines Reiches und seiner Untertanen" herumspielt, bricht er auf, um Splinter aufzuhalten. Als er durch die Straßen New Yorks zieht, bemerkt er eine seltsame Atmosphäre, in der die Emotionen der Menschen sich seltsam ins Gegenteil ihres sonst alltäglichen Zustands umschlagen. Er begegnet unterwegs einem Paar, welches sich heftig streitet; er packt den Mann am Schlafittchen, hebt ihn hoch und ermahnt ihn: "Liebet einander." thumb|left|240px|Die BeschwörungSplinter hat in der Tat einen wahrhaft desperaten Schritt gewagt. Nachdem einer seiner Söhne im Kampf gegen den Shredder und den Foot schwer verwundet worden war, bereitet er eine Beschwörungszeremonie vor, während seine restlichen Söhne ihren verwundeten und im Koma liegenden Bruder mit Blumen zudecken. Nachdem die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind, beginnt Splinter mit seiner Beschwörung und ruft Animus, die Verkörperung des Todes, herbei,"A Splinter in the Eye of God?" damit dieser seinen verwundeten Sohn heilt. Animus aber, dem Splinters Natur als "Spottbild" des Menschen zuwider ist und der sich beleidigt fühlt, dass Splinter als Beschwörungsfokus einen eisernen Gegenstand verwendet hat, zieht sich zurück, ohne ihm diese desperate Bitte zu erfüllen. thumb|240px|Die WarnungErschöpft und enttäuscht sackt Splinter zusammen und bleibt so liegen, bis sich plötzlich einige Ratten zu ihm gesellen und ihn davor warnen, dass sein Erzfeind sich auf dem Weg hierher befindet. Alarmiert versucht Splinter seine Söhne um sich zu scharen, doch die tiefe winterliche Kälte lähmt deren Reaktionen. Dessen ungeachtet befiehlt Splinter ihnen dringendst, sich auf der Stelle zu verstecken und auf den kommenden Angriff vorzubereiten. thumb|left|240px|Eine überraschende WendungSchließlich trifft Saki ein und bahnt sich seinen Weg ins Versteck der Turtles. Splinter befiehlt seinen Söhnen fieberhaft, den Shredder auf der Stelle zu töten; doch seine Söhne sind nach wie vor träge von der Kälte und werden von Saki mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Aber anstelle ihnen etwas anzutun, ist Saki aus einem ganz anderen Grund hierher gekommen: Er legt dem verletzten Turtle seine Hände auf und spendet ihm ein Teil seines [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi], um ihn zu heilen. Als Saki nach getaner Arbeit das Versteck verlassen will, fragt Splinter ihn nach dem Warum; Saki lässt eine mit Blut befleckte Rose zurück und antwortet nur: "Alles Schöne... blutet." thumb|160px|"The Desolation has come!"In der Zwischenzeit haben die Diener des Shredders mit den Aufräum- und Reparaturarbeiten begonnen, als plötzlich eine unheimliche Stimme unter einem Haufen Ziegelsteine erklingt. Erschrocken evakuieren die Foot-Leute den Raum, und nur Augenblicke später erhebt sich etwas aus den Trümmern. Es sind die Überreste des Raben, der den Fetisch überbracht hat; eine halb zerfetzte Vogelleiche, zu unnatürlichem Leben erwacht und ein unheilvolles Licht ausstrahlend, welche die unheimlichen Worte ruft: :"Mein Liebstes, mein süßes Tier! Ich komme!! Die Trostlosigkeit kommt-!!" Trivia *Das Gedicht, welches beim Eintreffen der Raben am Anfang der Geschichte rezitiert wird, ist wahrscheinlich von Edgar Allan Poes Werk Masque of Red Death inspiriert worden. Bildergalerie Mirage v1 35 06.jpg Mirage v1 35 07.jpg Mirage v1 35 10.jpg Mirage v1 35 11-12.jpg Mirage v1 35 23-24.jpg Mirage v1 35 27.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Legends: Soul's Winter'' (Dezember 2014) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Michael Zulli Kategorie:Non-Canon